Crawling Back to You( Interracial Story)
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Raquel Patterson fell in love with Jackson Teller when she was only eighteen years old. But, life and judgement got in the way and tore the two apart. Ten years later, Raquel is a catholic school teacher who went through something awful, involving her former boyfriend's club. Will she help her mother Tyne take down the club or will she and Jax rekindle their love once again?
1. Chapter 1

**I just watched episode 6x01, and 6x02 of sons of anarchy, and got an idea. I want to try and build a story from it. Let me know what you think!**

"Ra, be careful. These steps are older than you."

I smiled at my brother's fiancé, and climbed up the aged stairs of my attic.

"You're the one that wants photos of Darnell for the wedding."

"I know, just be careful."

"Why don't you come up here and help me? This is your wedding."

"I'm terrified of attics. No fucking way."

"You're lucky I like you."

I stood up straight, and searched for the light switch in the surrounding darkness. I placed my hand on the wall, feeling for it.

As soon as my hand landed on the switch, I moved it upwards.

I looked around me, and my eyes searched for the boxes labeled pictures.

I did my best not to breathe through my nose so much. The dust was incredibly thick in the air.

I started to walk toward the corner of the attic, seeing a couple of boxes stacked on top of each other.

Jackpot.

I opened the first box, while standing on my tippy toes. I tried lifting the box to the floor.

I failed miserably.

The box slipped through my grip, and busted open all over the floor.

Damn it.

"Ra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tanya. Just slipped."

I bent down, and sat back on my knees.I started looking at the scattered pictures on the floor and smiled. They were most likely taken when my brother and I were eighteen.

I forgot to tell you. I'm a twin. I'm technically older though. I was born three minutes and fifty-two seconds before Darnell.

I picked out a few photos that would be good for the wedding, and placed them to the side for Tanya to see when I leave the attic.

I cleaned up the rest of the pictures when one stood out from all the other conservative ones.

It was me wearing just a sons of anarchy cut, and my black panties on a very familiar bed.

I turned the photo over.

My one and only.

I knew that handwriting. That beautiful handwriting belonged to Jackson Teller.

**Ten Years ago**

It was graduation night. My mom and dad threw a huge party at the house for me and my brother. I heard the sound of loud music and voices echo through my walls from upstairs. I just laid on my bed, pissed off.

My parents banned Jax from seeing me.

I think they are overreacting.

You wanna know why I can't see him anymore?

My dad caught us having sex in the laundry room.

I'm eighteen. Did they think I was going to stay a virgin forever?

A knock on my door made itself known.

Please go away.

The door opened and my mom had a plate of food.

"Come downstairs, honey. Everyone wants to see you."

"I'm not in a partying kind of mood."

She put the plate down on my nightstand, and sat down in my computer chair next to my bed.

"Raquel, we are just looking out for you. That boy has heartbreak written all over his face."

"You don't know Jax like I do. He loves me."

"He loves you? He said he loves you?"

"No, he hasn't, but I can feel it when we are together. We have been together for almost a year now. I know what he feels."

"He's eighteen honey. You really think he's taking this relationship as seriously as you are?"

"I do. And just so you know, I'm going to continue seeing him."

"Like hell you are."

"I'm eighteen, mom. I'm an adult, and can do whatever I want."

She stood up out of the computer chair, fury shining bright in her eyes.

"Since you're so adult, you can get the hell out of my house. Don't come back here till you start showing me some respect."

"With pleasure."

I got off my bed, and pulled on my black boots. I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail, and began to pack a bag.

I went downstairs and pushed past my brother's friends and my family. I went to the park where Jax and I usually met up at every night.

"Congrats, son."

Clay pulled his stepson into a hug, and the sons held up beers, passing around Jax's diploma.

"Thanks, Clay."

He pulled away from Clay, and looked at the hanging clock on the wall in the clubhouse.

11:15.

Raquel is probably at the park already, and he's late.

Shit.

Jax ran out to his bike. Before he got on, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dark blue box.

He opened it, and stared at the medium-sized diamond ring.

He smiled and put it back in his pocket.

Tonight was the night everything was going to change.

He was going to ask Raquel Patterson to marry him.

Opie and their friend Sean stepped in front of his bike.

"Hey man, where you going? You going to see Raquel?", Opie smiled. Sean's expression grew in disgust.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"No offense man, but you can do better," Sean suggested.

"What?"

"Yeah, man. She's cute and all, but we are only eighteen. You know how much pussy is left untouched by us out there? Don't settle for the first chick you fuck."

"It's not like that, Sean. She's different."

"No. She's not. She is just another piece of ass. Don't fucking confuse love with lust. Her parents are doing you a favor. Just let it go. Plus, she's black."

He wanted to lay Sean out right there and then. But, what if he was right? What if he is over thinking his relationship with Raquel? Was he moving too fast?

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, guys."

His friends nodded, and they stepped aside as their friend drove off.

I heard the familiar sound of a chopper pull up in the parking lot. I got up from the bench, and ran toward the parking lot.

Jax got off his bike, and watched as his girl ran toward him. Her dark skin glowed in the low lighting of the parking lot lights. She smiled as she moved closer to him. He forced a smile, and he met her halfway.

I threw my arms around him, and kissed him with force. I didn't feel him kiss back though.

I pulled away and looked at him confusion.

"Jax, you okay?"

"No.. no not really. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it about, Jax?"

He ran a hand down his face, and looked at me with eyes full of sorrow.

He didn't have to say anything. I knew what this was about.

He wanted this to come to an end, but he didn't know how to say it.

"You're breaking up with me", I said in a whisper.

"I... I just think we should start seeing different people. We can still be friends, Ra."

How can I be friends with him after this? My mind and body will always yearn for more because we had more than just a friendship.

"I know it's not just that. It's because I'm black. It would be easier if you were dating a white girl, right?"

"That's not why," he moved his hands around my body, trying to convince me otherwise.

"I understand, Jax. These past few months have been rough on you. The comments from your friends and family, and then last week when some asshole scratched up your bike over us dating."

Jax tried playing it off that he didn't give a shit, and he could just get a new paint job for it. But, when he saw that someone wrote decided to write "nigger lover" across his most beautiful possession, I knew that had to be one of the last or final straw.

"Ra, don't hate me."

"I don't. I don't hate you. This is for the best," I put the best smile I could on my face.

This was fucking ripping Jax apart. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. Maybe he can take back everything he just said, and start again. Give her the ring, and take her back to his house. Show everyone how much he means to her. But, a part of him, a small part, a powerful part, wanted this. He was going to hurt her eventually anyway. There are very attractive girls his age that were interested in him. Was Raquel really going to be enough after a while? Sean was right, they are only is eighteen This is the age to explore.

He really was going through with this. He was hurting the sweetest girl he knew. A girl who made him happy. But, this was for the best. Isn't it?

The couple stood in silence for what felt like eternity.

I adjusted the bag of clothes on my shoulder, not sure what else to say after this. What do you say after a breakup?

"I guess we will see each other around."

"Yeah, we will. "

He pulled me into a hug. I felt a harsh stinging in the back of my eyes.

He pulled away.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm okay. I only live three blocks away, remember?"

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"I'll see ya."

I turned around, and started to walk home. The stinging in my eyes got worse, and tears started to fall. I tried to keep it together, but the feeling you get after a breakup is right next to losing a loved one. You feel cheated, and you wonder if you could have done anything to prevent what just happened.

**Present**

"Ra, what the hell are you doing up there?"

Tanya's voice broke me from the painful memory. I stood to my feet, and put the picture of me in another box. I picked up the one box I dropped and went down the attic stairs.

"Hey, is everything okay?," she took the box from me, and went into my old room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just took forever to find the pictures. There is so much junk up there. I don't know why my mom still has half that shit."

We sat down on the bed, and began to look at the pictures. I leaned over and took her wrist, glancing at her watch.

"Damn, it's seven. I have to be at the school by eight."

"Really? I'm sure the kids will be fine with you being absent for the day."

It's great for them, but not for me. I need to make money."

"Why didn't you become a d.a. like your mom?"

"Because I love kids. "

She smiled.

"So, I'm guessing when the right guy comes along, you have kids?"

"Yeah, as many as my body is willing to give me. Be sure you lock up the house before you leave."

Tanya nodded.

"Will do. I'll call you later."

I went home and got ready for work.

Jax got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a piss. When he finished, he glanced at the naked woman in his bed.

Cassie, Callie. Something like that. He was too shit faced to remember.

He rubbed his forehead with his hand. He needed aspirin, and he needed it now.

He picked up the shirt he had on the floor, and put it on. he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants.

Jax made his way to the kitchen, hearing tiny movement. He walked into the kitchen, and smiled. Abel was on his tippy toes on of of the kitchen chairs,trying to reach the milk in the fridge.

"Hey, my little monster."

Abel turned around and smiled. He got off the chair, and went over to his father, hugging his waist.

"Hi, daddy. I can't get the milk."

Jax smiled and opened the fridge, putting the milk on the table.

"Abel, do you have.."

Abel showed him the box of cereal, with a bowl and spoon.

"I can reach these."

Jax poured some cereal into a bowl for his son, along with some milk.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he kissed the top of Abel's head.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that lady my new mommy?"

Jax forgot Abel saw Callie, Cassie last night.

"No. No, son she's not."

"Good. I don't like her," Abel frowned and took another bite of his cereal.

I pulled my car across from the teacher's parking lot. I never parked it in the teachers' lot. There were too many cars on top of each other. I got out and Kevin, one of the band teachers stopped me from walking into the school.

"Morning, Raquel."

"Morning."

"Is your class still doing the bake sale?"

"Yeah," I replied, a little confused as to why he wanted to know about the bake sale first thing.

"Cool."

I have a strong feeling that Kevin did like me. He was just too scared to do anything about it due to his recent divorce.

"Yeah."

We stopped at the cross walk and we saw the Sons of Anarchy fly past us. I shook my head. You would think they would yield in a school zone.

"I don't understand why the police has that gang on the street."

"club."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a club, not a gang."

"Oh."

We walked across the street, and past Matthew one of my students, sitting in front of the school.

"Morning, Matthew."

"Hi, Ms. Patterson."

"Come on, sweetie. Class is about to start."

He waited till his teacher walked past. He pulled out the KG-9, leaving his book bag and notebook at the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing! It means the world to me! ren-hatake, Happy belated birthday! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the continued support. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

I walked into the classroom, putting my purse onto the desk. My students began to take thier seats as the bell rang.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Ms. Patterson," a few of the kids mumbled under thier breaths.

"Okay, take out your homework. I'm going to go around the room to see if you did it."

The kids did what they were told and I looked up and around the room.

The majority of the class was here. But, there was one student I knew was here wasn't sitting in his usual seat.

Matthew.

"Oh my god!"

I heard a man's panicked voice carry through the hallway. I got out of my seat, and ran into the hallway.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw Matthew with an automatic gun. He began to fire at anyone that was in the hall.

I looked back at my students in the classroom.

Most of them were hiding under their desk, covering their ears.

"Molly, lock the door behind me. Everyone get to the back of the room."

"But, Ms. Patterson.."

"Molly, please don't argue. Just do what I say."

Tears fell down her face as she locked the door behind me, leaving me out in the hall.

I began to walk to toward Matthew. I needed to try to get through to him. Someone should try. My mind was going into overload as I took in the scene around me. I saw bloodied teachers and students, fighting for more breath. Multiple teachers were in the classrooms calling 911.

"Matthew, put the gun down."

He raised the gun up at my chest.

"Ms. patterson, move. I don't want to hurt you. But I will if you don't move."

"Matthew, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"Honey, I know you don't have it easy. But, I can't help you if you don't put the gun down."

"I warned you."

He fired three shots at me, two of them hitting me in the stomach. The other grazing my He was about to walk past me, I saw the troubled boy fall to the floor next to me. He was bleeding from a gun wound in his head.

I turned away from Matthew and looked at his shooter.

It was one of the new security guards. Today was his first day.

I sat up, holding pressure to my bleeding stomach and side.

The feeling of greif, shock, and trama poured itself over me. I began to cry.

"Where's my daughter! I need to see my daughter!"

The receptionist at the desk tried comforting Tyne for the fifth time.

"Mam, I told you, the doctor is stitching her up as we speak. As soon as he is finished, you will be able to visit your daughter," the receptionist's voice showing a new level of frustration.

Tyne sat back down in the waiting room once more, trying her best to relax.

Please let Raquel be okay. Please.

Darnell and his fiance swiftly made their way over to his mother.

"Mom, I saw the news. Is Ra alright?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. They won't let me see her till the doctor is finished."

"Jesus Christ. How the fuck does a kid get a hold of a gun like that?"

"I don't know, I do plan to find out."

"Charming has put you on the case already?"

"No, they haven't. But, one of my children is in the hospital because of this. I will be put on this case whether they want me there or not."

The doctor came out and greeted Tyne, Darnell, and Tanya.

"Is she okay," they all asked in unison.

"Yes, she will recover. She was shot a total of three times. Raquel is a very lucky woman. The pain can flare up though, so I suggest she should also do some physical therapy. It will help with the healing process instead of just relying on painkillers."

"Thank you so much, doctor. Can I see her?"

He nodded.

"She's in room 13. The last room on the right."

"Thanks."

As Tyne walked into her daughter's room, she saw a couple of cops and a dectective questioning Raquel.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," my mom looked at the group of men.

"Mam, we need a statement on file."

"You are all unbelievable. This tradgedy occured less than an hour ago, and already you're shoving questions down my daughter's throat."

"Mom, it's okay. They are just doing their job."

They can wait. You need rest. "

The men of the law looked at each other, and then at my mother.

"Sorry for upsetting you, mam. Raquel, I will ask you some questions later, yeah?", sheirff Rossevelt nodded.

"Sure."

My mom glared at each of the men as they left the room.

After she did so, she moved quickly toward the hospital bed and hugged me with force.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're okay."

I was okay physically. But, mentally, my head was so far from okay.

Jax got himself and Abel ready for the day. Abel was at the living room table coloring, and Jax finished off his last cup of coffee, casually watching the news.

"About an hour ago,an eleven year old boy got his hands on an automatic gun and began shooting students and teachers at St. Irene's catholic school. So far, there are four dead, nine injured, and two in critical condition. We will keep you updated with this case throughout the week."

Holy shit. Raquel teaches at that school. You're probably wondering why I know this about a woman I haven't spoken to in ten years. Her brother Darnell works for Teller-Morrow on the weekends for extra cash since he has a wedding to pay for. From time to time, Raquel will be brought up in their conversations. Mostly from his end. But there is nothing wrong with that, right?

Jax got on his cell and dialed Darnell.

"Hey man, this is kind of a bad time."

"I heard what happened. Is Ra alright!", panic shown in his voice.

Abel stopped coloring and looked up at his father.

"Yeah Jax, chill man, she's fine. Two bullet wounds, and a graze but she's still standing."

Jax let out a heavy breath, and rubbed his forehead.

"Good, that's good."

"Yeah, thank god. I gotta go, but I'll see you at my engagement party, right? Raquel will be there," he teased. He knew Jax still has a soft spot for her after all these years.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it."

"You should bring Abel. We have a pool."

"Okay, cool. I will. Talk to you later."

Jax hung up and put his sneakers on.

"Abel, get your shoes. We need to go see a friend of mine. She's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to check on her."

"Okay."

Abel went into his room and brought his shoes out to his dad. He sat down next to him, and his father tied his shoes.

I flicked through the channels of the tv. My mom was talking to my doctor, and my brother and Tanya were out getting me something to eat.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and I turned my head, not believing who was standing in my doorway.

Jax.

He had a bag in one hand and a beautiful young boy holding his other hand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

I nodded.

Jax and the young boy walked in, standing next to my bed.

"This is my son, Abel. Abel, this is Raquel."

"Hi," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Abel," I returned the smile.

Abel took the bag from his dad and put it on the floor. He pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to me.

"This is for you. It will make you feel better."

It was a colorful drawing of a young boy outside at a beach.

"Thank you, Abel. It's amazing. I feel better already. I know just where to put this at home."

"I can make more if you want."

"Sure, only if you want to."

"I do . I can draw some more when I go home later. "

"Great."

Jax smiled as his son opened up so much to a woman he just met. He did his best not to stare at Raquel. She was beautiful as ever. Her once long curly hair was a short, straight bob now, that framed her oval face. Her dark eyes popped out more due to her mascara extending her long eyelashes. And her skin. That perfect smooth chocolate colored skin..

"So, what's in the bag?"

Jax broke out of thought, and picked up the bed off the floor.

"I went to Joe's diner. Got you your favorite. Double cheeseburger extra cheese."

"What makes you think that's still my favorite," I smiled.

"Daddy talks to uncle Darnell," Abel cut in.

"Abel.."

He climbed onto the bed next to me.

"Uncle Darnell?"

"Yeah, we talk. He works at Teller-Morrow on the weekends."

"I see. Thank you both for the food, and the picture," I smiled at Abel.

"You're welcome, Ra. You need anything else, let me know."

I finally looked over at Jax. God, why does he have to be so beautiful?

"I will. Thanks."

"Abel, come on. Let her rest."

Abel looked at his dad and pouted.

"I wanna stay with Raquel."

"Ra, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind the company."


End file.
